Love Don't Need An Explanation
by R3voLv3r
Summary: Paine/Rikku love . All the fluffy stuff.
1. Your Secrets, My Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, the characters, etc.**

**Author's Note: This is a Rikku/Paine fic, so if you're not into these kinda pairings, sorry. Just looking for a challenge. I'm new at this so, please Read and Review. And don't flame me. Thanks!!**

**Chapter 1- Your Secrets, My Lies**

Paine stood at the edge of the deck on the Celsius, her arms folded. She was enjoying the alone time, and the quiet. It had been a while since she joined the Gullwings, and there was never a dull moment. Not with Rikku on the team. She stared out into the clear blue sky, the wind whipping through her short silvery hair.

"Hey there! Whatcha doin'?"

Paine turned around and blinked. She then answered with her usual toneless voice.

"Rikku… You know better than to sneak up on me like that."

Rikku practically skip-walked over to Paine, grinning widely. Her emerald eyes were twinkling. She laughed her usual high-pitched laugh which always agitated Paine.

"You were not yourself this morning. So I thought I'd come check up on you."

"I'm fine, Rikku."

"C'mon, Dr. P. You know you can trust me."

"It's really nothing. Call me that again and it's 45 for you."

"Awwww, That's not fair! Paine!!! I was just concerned, ya know…" Rikku looked down, feeling hurt.

"I'll tell you when something's bothering me, okay." Paine started to feel guilty.

"You promise?" Rikku looked up at Paine.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway. For caring about me." Paine said softly.

_I'm turning into a real softie. Thanks to her. This girl really does have an effect on me. _

Rikku grinned and winked. "No problem, Dr.—Oops, natural slip of the tongue." She giggled. "You know, I have to tell you something anyway." She started to blush, avoiding eye contact with the crimson-eyed girl standing right in front of her.

"What now…" Paine noticed Rikku's sudden change of expression.

"I—"

"Cbrana fyjac lusehk vnus Gemegy Ecmyht. Gullwings!! Nabund du dra pnetka essateydamo!"

"Tell me later, kay? We got a sphere to find."

Rikku sighed. "But—Oh, alright. Let's get that sphere!!! Mycd uha yd dra pnetka ec y cdehgo vmyh!"

* * *

**Translations: Translation: Brother: Sphere waves coming from Kilika Island. Gullwings!! Report to the bridge immediately! **

**Rikku: Last one at the bridge is a stinky flan!**


	2. I Wish You Knew

**Chapter 2: I Wish You Knew**

Yuna was already at the bridge, both hands on her hips, looking impatient.

"What took you guys?? If we don't get to Kilika and nab the sphere, others will beat us to it!"

Both Paine and Rikku kept quiet.

"Yuna ec nekrd. We're already above Kilika. Looks like the sphere already has its own fan club," Buddy exclaimed, looking down at the crowd of people.

Yuna nodded. "Then let's move out, Gullwings!"

_Later in the evening…_

"Gosh, those fiends really gave us a hard time, huh? Not to mention that machina New Yevon lashed out at us." Rikku was rubbing her back, with bruises here and there.

"You need more training, Rikku. WE need more training." Paine looked over to Rikku.

_I don't want to be so hard on the girl. But… Aww, why am I thinking like this??_

"Owh, Paine, gimme a break will you? At least we got that sphere." Rikku said in defense.

Yuna was quietly looking on as Rikku and Paine engaged in that mild squabble.

"Yawn. I'm really tired. Night, guys." With that, Yuna walked towards the elevator sleepily and the door shut with a hiss.

"I think I'll go take a shower. Night, Paine." Rikku then shuffled slowly into the elevator.

Paine just nodded. Rikku sighed again and left her alone at the bridge.

Paine was standing on at the edge of the deck again, lying down, both hands under her head like a pillow. She stared into the cloudless sky. Nothing was on her mind, except… Rikku.

_Do I like her or something? That's impossible!!! Right?? This is so stupid. I'm probably just thinking too much._

Rikku came out of the shower and got dressed in her pajamas. She headed to her bed and noticed that Paine wasn't in hers.

"Where could she be?" Rikku said to herself quietly, careful not to wake a peacefully sleeping Yuna on the other bed. A sudden idea of where Paine was came to her mind and she headed to the deck. _She should be there. It couldn't be the engine room. It's too hot for someone to spend even 5 minutes in there_, Rikku thought to herself.

Paine was slowly drifting asleep. The cool air was comforting and the sound of the wind was like a lullaby. Before she knew it, her eyes were fighting to stay open. Then she dozed off.

Rikku reached the deck and the elevator door opened. She walked out and noticed Paine lying down on the other side of the deck. She walked towards her, unaware that Paine was asleep.

"Paine?" Rikku questioned, still walking towards her. As Rikku came closer, she realized that Paine was sound asleep. She then sat beside her and looked down at her.

_She's really cute when she sleeps. So innocent. Nothing like the Paine I hunt for spheres with_, Rikku thought. Subconsciously she reached out and brushed her fingers gently along Paine's cheek. Paine didn't react towards the touch. _She's probably too tired from fighting those fiends today. I know I am._

With that she lay beside Paine and soon found herself falling asleep under the night sky.

* * *

**Translations: Buddy: Yuna is right.**


	3. Big, Bad Warrior?

**Chapter 3: Big Bad Warrior?**

Dawn was breaking. Paine found herself on the deck. _Must've slept off,_ she thought.

She felt like something was on her stomach. She looked down and found an arm draped across her waist. She looked to her left and realized that the arm belonged to Rikku! She was startled and tried to move Rikku's arm without waking her up to an awkward moment. Too late. Rikku sleepily opened one eye and looked at Paine. "Uh, good morning?" Paine blushed furiously and replied, "Rikku, when did you come here?"

"Last night. You were already asleep. You know… For a big bad warrior and all, you _are_ kinda cute when you sleep," Rikku giggled slightly.

"Respect points, Rikku. And you might wanna move your arm now. What if someone saw us?" Paine's eyes darted around and saw no one there except for the both of them.

Rikku didn't move an inch. "I like this. It's comfy."

"Rikku… don't make me shove you off." Then Paine remembered something. "And what was it you wanted to tell me yesterday before Brother interrupted?"

"Oh, that…" Rikku was the one blushing now.

"You see. We've been in the Gullwings for some time now. And… you've told me next to nothing about yourself. I guess I, suddenly felt curious again."

"Rikku, we've already had that conversation. Why do you have to bring it up again?" Paine was getting impatient.

"Coz I'm your friend. And I care about you. A lot." The al Bhed didn't dare to look at Paine at all.

"You should understand that I have my reasons. When the time is right, I will tell you, okay?" Paine said softly.

"I guess you have a point. But you know we're always gonna be here for you, right? I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Rikku." Paine poked the younger girl's forehead playfully.

"Now, let's get some breakfast. Yuna should be awake by now." Paine got up and stretched. Rikku did the same and they headed for the cabin.

In the cabin…

"Yunie, Wakey wakey!!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's sheets and pulled them off.

"Aww, Rikku!!!" Yuna cringed. Her toes were freezing. "Just a little… while… longer…" Yuna drifted off to sleep again. Paine just looked on and half smiled.

"Yunie, c'mon! Don't sleep the morning away, it's our day off today! Let's go out and have some fun!!!" Rikku chirped happily.

"Exactly. It's our day off, so why can't I—" Yuna was interrupted by Rikku pulling her arms trying to get her to get out of bed. "Oh, alright, alright." With that Yuna got out of bed reluctantly and walked sleepily towards the bathroom.

"Now then, let's grab some breakfast shall we?" Paine finally spoke.

"Yeah! So, Dr. P… Any idea where we're gonna spend our day off today? I was thinking of sun bathing in Besaid. Or playing some games in Luca, or—"

"Rikku, one place at a time." Paine interrupted.

"Hehe. I was just excited. Sorry!" Rikku blushed a bit.

"We'll wait for Yuna and we'll decide together. Now, let's have breakfast in peace, shall we?" Paine didn't wait for an answer and started to dig in.

"Oac sy'ys!" Rikku replied cheerfully and started eating her breakfast too.

* * *

**Translations: Rikku: Yes ma'am!**


	4. Our Little Secret

**Chapter 4: Our Little Secret**

Yuna came out of the bathroom and changed. She then took a seat on the empty barstool beside Rikku and started eating her breakfast.

"Good morning, Mish Yoona. Did you shleep well?" Barkeep greeted her.

"Morning, Barkeep. Yeah, I slept well. Until _somebody _came and pulled my covers off and dragged me out of bed," Yuna then gave Rikku a very dirty look.

"Hey!!" Rikku playfully punched her arm.

"Just kidding," Yuna said with a laugh.

"So, Yunie, where are we going today?" Rikku asked Yuna with and excited look in her eyes.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Yuna answered.

"Oh, I know, I know!! Paine and I were just talking about where to go. Let's hit the beach in Besaid!!"

"I'm okay with that." Paine said, getting up.

"Yeah, me too. Then it's decided. Let's go to Besaid!" Yuna said, giving Rikku and Paine a high five.

Brother, Buddy and Shinra came out of the elevator and walked towards the girls.

"We were thinking about going to the Calm Lands to spend our credits. Where are you girls headed to?" Buddy asked them.

"We were thinking of going to the beach in Besaid. Could you drop us off there?" Rikku asked.

"Hu bnupmas. We'll be there in two shakes," Buddy answered.

Buddy, Brother and Shinra then walked to the elevator and went to the bridge. They reached Besaid not long after and dropped the girls off.

"Have fun!! Say hi to Wakka and Lulu for me, kay?" Buddy said to Rikku.

"kud ed! Caa oy!" Rikku answered and headed for the exit.

The three of them got off the Celsius and waved the boys goodbye.

"Let's visit Wakka and Lulu first. Now that Wakka's gonna be a dad soon, he should be busy taking care of Lulu." Yuna suggested. Both Rikku and Paine nodded and headed for Wakka's hut.

"Hey Lulu! How ya been?" Rikku asked.

"Wakka's been taking good care of me. Thanks for asking, Rikku. Well, what brings you three here?" Lulu questioned.

"We got the day off, so we decided to hit the beach!" Rikku told her with glee.

"Um… where's Wakka?" Yuna looked over to Lulu.

"He's at the beach practicing blitzball with the team."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, take care Lulu. See you later!" Yuna said, going over to hug Lulu.

"Tell me when it's time."

"You would be the first Wakka informs once the baby is born, I assure you." Lulu said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Lulu." Yuna replied.

They got out of the hut and headed for the beach.

"Hey, I wonder how Wakka's gonna deal with being a daddy and all." Rikku had a look of curiousity on her face.

"I believe he'll do just fine." Yuna smiled.

_At the Besaid beach…_

"Haaaah… It's great to relax and take a break from sphere hunting once in a while, huh guys?" Yuna and Paine nodded at Rikku's exclamation and continued to relax under the sun.

"Looks like Wakka's team is improving in their blitzball skills. I have a feeling that they might have a chance at winning this year's blitzball championship." Yuna said while looking at Wakka's team practice.

Wakka looked over at the girls and waved. Yuna and Rikku waved back and cheered for the team. Paine looked like something was bothering her and she just kept quiet.

_Since the day Rikku asked me about my past, it's been bugging me the whole time. I want to tell her so badly, but I just can't. I'm not ready to. I hope she understands._

Rikku got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going for a swim. What about you, Yunie?"

"Sure. Paine?" Yuna looked over to Paine.

"I think I'll pass. You two go on ahead." Paine said, still lying on her chair.

Rikku frowned slightly. "Okay. Hope you change your mind though." Rikku said and went to change. Yuna followed her.

After a while, Yuna came out of the water and went to take a shower. Rikku came out and grabbed a towel. She noticed Paine sitting alone at the deck not too far away. She walked over to Paine and sat down beside her.

"Hey! Why the long face? Secc cbrana rihdehk ymnayto?" the al Bhed asked.

"Jano vihho, Rikku. Where's Yuna?"

"She went to take a shower. So, what's up?" Rikku asked, hopeful for an answer.

"I was just… thinking." Paine drifted off.

"About what?" Rikku was getting curious now.

"About… well… what you asked me that day. Why I never told you or Yuna much about myself." Paine looked into Rikku's emerald al Bhed eyes.

Rikku blushed a bit noticing Paine was staring right into her eyes. She looked away and asked, "Yeah?"

"So… I've decided… one for one. You ask me anything you wanna know and I ask you something in return. Deal?" Paine reached out a hand.

"Hrm… Taym!" Rikku giggled and shook on it.

"So… What do you wanna know?" Paine asked, letting go of Rikku's hand.

"Let's see… What made you join the Gullwings?"

"The Celsius looked cool. And I figured that sphere hunting would be fun and challenging. My turn. What's the story between you and Gippal?" Paine looked at Rikku.

"Well… We used to stay together when I was 15. He worked for Cid and handled all the machina issues. He hit on me once and I thought that it'd be nice to date him, but it didn't work out." Rikku played with her braids.

"Why not?" Paine was curious.

"Hey, that's not fair. One question per turn!!" Rikku said poking Paine on the side.

"That's technically one question." Paine said and grinned.

"Fine. He wasn't my type. Is it my turn yet??" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Paine nodded at her.

"What_ is_ with you and Baralai?" Rikku asked, curious to find out.

"He was… a good friend. Someone I could talk to when things got rough. He and I used to stay up late at night and look at the stars. He was like a brother to me. Nothing more." Paine dismissed the subject.

Rikku was skeptical. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You cheated too. That's another question out of turn." Paine said.

"Hah! Only coz you started it!" Rikku said, tickling Paine.

"Stop that, Rikku!" Paine was unable to hold her laughter. She grabbed the al Bhed's arms and stopped her. Then she started tickling Rikku.

After a few minutes of a tickling match, the both of them lay there, exhausted but still laughing. Rikku was actually surprised to see Paine let loose. _Okay, here goes!_

"One last question, Dr. P," Rikku looked over to Paine.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I kissed you?"

Paine, obviously shocked, got up and stared at Rikku. She was blushing so badly it matched the colour of her eyes. _Did she just ask me THAT? What should I say? Is she playing with me?? Get a grip Paine! _

"But Rikku, why—"

Paine was stopped mid sentence by Rikku's finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Paine. I understand how you feel. You must think that I'm so weird for saying that. I just thought…" Rikku stopped, feeling disappointed and embarrassed at the same time.

"You just thought what?"

"I just thought that you'd like me... But, it's okay, I know you don't. _This_ was actually what I wanted to tell you the other day on the deck." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rikku…" Paine said softly and lifted the girl's chin up to face her. Without saying a word, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against Rikku's. The al Bhed's eyes widened in surprise, but they eventually closed slowly as the kiss deepened. Paine lifted a hand to brush the tears off her cheek softly. When the kiss eventually ended, Rikku's face was tinted pink. Her heart was beating so quickly as she tried to process everything that had happened.

"That the answer you were looking for?" Paine asked with a grin.

Rikku blushed harder and just smiled.

"We should get back to the beach now. Yuna may be looking for us." Paine said, reaching out a hand to help Rikku up. "And Rikku…"

"Shhh. I know." Rikku whispered. "Drec femm pa uin meddma calnad. Until the time is right to let Yunie know." She smiled assuringly.

"Dryhgc." Paine hugged her tightly and they both walked back to the beach.

* * *

**Translations: Rikku: Got it! See ya!**

**Rikku: Miss sphere hunting already?**

**Paine: Very funny, Rikku.**

**Rikku: This will be our little secret.**

**Paine: Thanks.**


	5. Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 5: Don't Ever Leave Me**

The day ended rather quickly as the darkness ate up the orange painted sky. Paine was up on the deck again, sitting down, thinking to herself.

_Did today really happen? Is this just a really good dream? Wait. I'm not dreaming! She really likes me! I can't believe it._

A smile crept across Paine's lips as she replayed everything that had happened earlier that day.

Rikku was sitting at the bar having a drink. Her mind was also clouded with thoughts about earlier. She was smiling to herself, not noticing Barkeep staring at her.

"Mish Rikku? Ish everyshing alright?" The Hypello had a puzzled look on his face. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Wha—huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine, Barkeep. Everything's fine…" Rikku said softly with a grin as her mind started to wander off again.

Rikku finished her drink and walked towards the elevator. _I hope Paine's on the deck again. _She walked dreamily into the elevator and went up to the deck. When the door of the elevator opened, she found Paine at the other side of the deck. Her heart skipped a beat as she crept slowly towards her.

Paine was still in a world of her own when two warm hands covered her eyes. Her heart beat a bit faster at the sudden feeling.

"Guess who?" Rikku asked playfully, trying her best to disguise her voice.

"I don't know. Who?" Paine instantly recognized her voice, but decided to play along.

"It's me, silly! Rikku said and took her hands off. She hugged Paine tightly from behind, her chin resting on the warrior's shoulder.

Paine reached for Rikku's hands and held them as the al Bhed continued to hug her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Paine asked gently.

"I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to talk to you," Rikku said bashfully.

The warrior smiled and turned around to face her. Her crimson eyes met the emerald eyes of the al Bhed. Her fingers gently brushed Rikku's cheek. The younger girl shivered at the soft touch. Paine gestured with her hand, inviting Rikku to sit on her lap. It was her turn to hug Rikku now, hands wrapped around her waist.

"I never knew it would end up like this. Although this _is_ what I wanted," Paine said, almost in a whisper.

"Me too. Aren't you glad I 'fessed up first?" Rikku giggled.

Paine chuckled slighty, her grip tightening on the thief's small frame. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Rikku's voice interrupted.

"Yunie's… really lonely, isn't she?" Rikku asked Paine with a sad tone. "It's been two years. She may never find Tidus for all we know."

The warrior just nodded and sighed quietly. _I do feel sorry for Yuna, too. It's not easy losing someone you love._

After a while, she said, "Let's head back to the cabin. Before anyone gets suspicious. "

"Aww… Do we really have to? I was starting to get comfortable," Rikku said in disappointment, not moving.

Paine smiled as she turned the younger girl around and kissed her forehead lightly. She then got up together with Rikku and they slowly walked to the entrance of the deck, fingers intertwined as they held hands.

"Paine?" Rikku suddenly said softly.

"Yes, love…" Paine replied.

"Tuh'd ajan mayja sa... gyo?"

"E bnuseca, Rikku."

* * *

**Translations: Don't ever leave me... kay?**

**Paine: I promise, Rikku. **


	6. I'll Come Running

**Chapter 6: I'll Come Running**

While Paine and Rikku were on the deck, Yuna came out of the shower and changed. She walked over to her bed and lay there, wanting to get a good night's sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed. The sphere they had found the day before contained footage of what seemed to be her lost love, Tidus. _Was it really? But he mentioned the name Lenne. WHO IS LENNE?? _Her thoughts screamed in her head. Tears filled her eyes as she wondered when she would see him again. She missed him so much. Ever since the day he disappeared after defeating Sin, his own father, two years ago, she never stopped thinking about him. She remembered the moment at the Macalania spring where they first kissed. She never wanted that moment to end.

"If we ever get separated… Just whistle. And I'll come running."

Those were the exact words he said to her when on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin._ Where are you now?_ After thinking to herself for some time, she realized that both Paine and Rikku were not in their beds. _I'll ask them tomorrow. I need to get some sleep. _Her eyes were now fighting to stay open and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning…_

The three girls were sitting at the bar having their breakfast. Yuna suddenly remembered that Rikku and Paine were still not in bed eventhough it was already so late last night. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked over at the two girls.

"Hey, where were you guys last night?"

Rikku and Paine both blushed slightly and looked at each other, anxious as to how they were going to cover up.

"Uh… we were just… Training! Yeah, that's right! eheheh.. " Rikku blurted out, laughting nervously trying to hide the truth.

Paine gave her a very confused look, but she soon realized what Rikku was trying to do and quickly agreed with her.

"I couldn't sleep and went to the deck to practice my skills. Then Rikku came and said that she wanted to prove to me that she has what it takes." Paine tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah!! You know, Dr. P… I almost had you." Rikku giggled.

"Lusa pylg eh y semmeuh oaync, meddma dreav." A sinister smile appeared on her lips.

Rikku then stuck her tongue out at the warrior playfully. Yuna was still skeptical, but she dropped it. Then the emerald-eyed thief changed the subject, steering both her and Paine out of topic.

"So, Yunie. Where should we head today?" Rikku asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's head over to the bridge after breakfast. Maybe Buddy picked up a few sphere waves for us."

"Yessir!" Rikku squealed, relieved that she had successfully managed to get both her and Paine out of trouble.

_Later at the bridge…_

Shinra was working on one of his new inventions. He really knew what he was doing. A real whiz kid. Brother's face always had that familiar perverted look on his face everytime he saw Yuna. The three girls walk into the bridge. Rikku instantly noticed Brother's facial expression and shouted at Brother.

Affff!!! Oui'na cilr y banj!"

Brother ignored her and asked the gunner, "Yuna! Where do you suggest we go today?" Brother had always had a crush on Yuna, and it was pretty obvious.

"Cusa maytan oui yna..." Buddy mumbled.

"Crid ib!" Brother's face was red with embarrassment.

Yuna was the only one on the airship who didn't understand al Bhed. She wanted to learn, and Rikku promised she would teach her.

"I picked up a sphere wave right along the Mushroom Rock Road. But the fog's coming in so the area should have a few fiends. Nothing you girls can't handle." Buddy told Yuna.

"Looks like you have a chance to put last night's training to good use, huh Rikku?" Yuna was giggling.

Rikku laughed nervously and just nodded. She was starting to blush. Paine was blushing slightly too, but didn't say anything.

The Celsius then headed for Mushroom Rock Road and dropped them off. As they continued along the road, fighting off fiends here and there. They eventually found the sphere, but getting to it wasn't going to be easy. A fire dragon had ambushed them!

Without warning, it pounced at Rikku, trapping her underneath it's huge paws. She was already injured when the fiend slammed her to the ground. She tried to struggle free but she was in so much pain. She whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her shoulders started bleeding as the fiend's sharp talons pierced deeply in to her.

"Rikku!!!" Both Yuna and Paine shouted in horror. Without thinking twice, Paine and Yuna rushed towards the fiend and attacked it. After a few rounds of dodging and attacking, they finally defeated it.

Paine ran over and kneeled down beside the al Bhed girl while Yuna searched her bag frantically for a potion. Paine held Rikku up slowly and rested the al Bhed girl on her lap. She panicked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Yuna finally got hold of the last potion in her bag and used it to heal Rikku. Her wounds were healed up abit, but Rikku was already going to pass out from the pain.

"Yuna! Call Brother. NOW!!" Paine's voice was shaking.

Yuna nodded as she contacted Brother and Buddy to pick them up. _Rikku, please be okay._

"This is Brother. How is everything?" Brother's voice was heard through the transmitter.

"Rikku's hurt!!" Yuna panicked.

"Fryd?? We'll be right over!" Brother said and the transmission ended.

Paine held the injured thief in her arms. "Rikku... Lyh oui rayn sa??"

Rikku just nodded weakly and after a few seconds, she passed out.

_The next day…_

Rikku opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was back in the cabin, on her bed. She tried to move then winced at the sudden sharp feeling of pain at her shoulders. _Wha—what happened? Ow, that hurt a lot!! _She then tried to move her legs slightly_. Phew!My legs are still intact._

The elevator door opened as Paine walked out, towards Rikku's bed. A huge feeling of relief washed over her as she realized that Rikku had regained her consciousness. She took a seat on the chair beside the bed. One hand rested on the bed while she put her other hand on the younger girl's forehead.

"Rikku, how are you feeling? I'm so glad you're alright." Paine said softly.

"I'm okay, Dr. P… How long have I been out?" Rikku tried to sit up while Paine helped her.

"24 hours. We ran out of potions at the last minute. Now Yuna's out stocking up on everything to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Rikku looked up at Paine and smiled faintly. She whispered a soft "thank you" and the warrior kissed her gently on her forehead. After a while, she started feeling dizzy.

Paine, realizing this, got up slowly and said to Rikku, "You need to rest. Only then will the potions take full effect. Now be a good girl and go to sleep, kay?" Paine smiled.

Rikku nodded once and she fell asleep to a really nice dream of the warrior, smiling to herself.

* * *

**Translation: Paine: Come back in a million years, little thief.**

**Rikku: Ewwww!!! You're such a perv!**

**Buddy: Some leader you are…**

**Brother: Shut up!**

**Paine: Rikku… Can you hear me??**

**Brother: What??**


	7. What Did I Miss?

**Author's Note: Things heat up a little. Nothing too serious though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: What Did I Miss?**

_Three days later…_

Rikku wounds had fully healed and she was able to get out of bed. _Another day of lying in bed and I'd be officially bored to death!_ She thought to herself. The Gullwings had put sphere hunting on hold in the meantime. _I hope I didn't miss much._

Paine and Yuna walked out of the elevator and walked towards Rikku.

"Looks like someone's happy to get out of bed." Yuna looked at Rikku, smiling.

"Yeah! Thank goodness!" The al Bhed chirped.

Paine's arms were folded across her chest. She looked at Rikku and grinned, relieved that she was okay. Yuna then started to walk towards the flight of stairs leading down to the bar.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. What about you two?"

"Great idea!! I was beginning to feel hungry." Rikku answered.

"You're always hungry." Paine said with a smirk on her face.

"That's not true!"

Yuna was already almost at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at the both of them and shook her head, smiling. _I guess Rikku's really okay now. The both of them are quarreling as usual, again. _

When Paine turned around and walked towards the stairs, Rikku caught her arm and stopped her. She leaned closer whispered in the warrior's ear.

"I missed you..."

A grin crept across Paine's lips. The crimson-eyed girl then brushed her hand lightly against Rikku's. The immediate contact, though intentional, sent shivers down her spine.

"Meet me at the deck later…" Rikku whispered in her ear.

After preparing the girls' meals, Barkeep went out to get some supplies. That left the three of them at the bar, alone. They had the rest of the day off, but they didn't have any plans yet.

"I'm gonna go up to the _deck_. Some fresh air will do me good." Rikku said, hinting Paine subtly, as she started walking towards the elevator.

Yuna nodded. "I'm going to the bridge to check the commspheres. Buddy said that Kimahri called earlier." She followed behind Rikku.

"Guess I'll take a walk." Paine got up shortly after they did.

_Later on the deck…_

Paine walked out of the elevator and looked around for Rikku. She was nowhere to be seen. _I thought she asked me to meet her here, Paine thought to herself. _She walked further down the deck, looking confused. Rikku was actually hiding at the side of the deck entrance, wanting to surprise the warrior. She slowly tiptoed up to Paine and jumped on her, nearly stopping the warrior's heart in the process.

"Wha—?" Paine lost her balance and fell, pulling Rikku along with her. The emerald-eyed thief was on top of her, giggling.

"Now I really have you, Dr. P!"

Paine let out a chuckle and nodded in admission. Then she stared deeply into the younger girl's eyes.

Rikku leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Paine's. The crimson-eyed warrior then returned the kiss. It soon turned into an intense, passion-engulfed moment. Paine wasn't going to let her take full control and flipped Rikku over.

They continued engaging in the lip-lock as she took the younger girl's small wrists to each side and pinned her to the floor. When they eventually broke for air, they looked at each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. _You're such a cute girl, _Paine thought to herself. Then she slowly removed Rikku's scarf and started planting soft kisses down her neck to her bare shoulders, down her stomach to her bellybutton, then returning to her lips again. _Seems her dresspshere does have its advantages after all._ Paine smirked at the thought. The thief shuddered upon reaction to the warrior's dangerous touches. The elder girl's hot lips felt so nice against her tanned skin. Paine's grip loosened and eventually let go of Rikku's wrists. She brought one hand up to the al Bhed's shoulder and slowly moved down her arm to her elbow, causing the girl's ribbon sleeve to slide down along with it. Having realized something, Rikku pulled away from Paine slightly, causing her to stop her actions midway.

"W--Wait." She stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "What if anyone sees us? What if Yunie sees us?"

Paine stopped. She looked at Rikku, then leaned down, her lips gently touching the younger girl's ear as she whispered into it.

"It's okay. E tuh'd lyna yhosuna. Yuna has the right to know anyway." With that she planted another kiss on Rikku's soft lips, their tongues brushing against one another.

Rikku was surprised at the answer but was also glad that she didn't have to keep this from her own cousin anymore.

But it seems that there was no need to explain anything to Yuna.

The elevator door opened with a hiss and the gunner walked out. She stopped suddenly, her mouth fell open and her bi-colored eyes widened in shock.

"Um… Hi?" She blushed, feeling so awkward for walking into that kind of situation.

Paine quickly got off of Rikku and stood up, clearing her throat nervously. Rikku followed after, blushing furiously.

"So… What did I miss?" Yuna tried hard not to laugh at her own question.

Rikku walked towards her with an apologetic look. She had never kept any secrets from her cousin. "Yunie… We _were_ about to tell you…"

"But… I guess you were one step ahead of us," She continued, giggling slightly.

"Well, it's really unexpected, but…" Yuna paused a bit, with both Rikku and Paine waiting anxiously for her to finish her sentence. "As long as you're happy, Rikku." Yuna gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Yunie…" Rikku smiled, glad that her cousin didn't object to their relationship.

Paine was smiling, relieved that Yuna didn't feel that they were weird or anything. _It wasn't how I planned to let Yuna know, but… Oh, well... At least she knows now._

"Now come on, Kimahri said he found a sphere for us." Yuna gestured for them to follow.

"Promise you'll fill me in later." Yuna whispered into Rikku's ear as they walked to the elevator.

Rikku said nothing and just winked in assurance, grinning madly.

* * *

**Translation: Paine: I don't care anymore.**


	8. Public Affection

**Chapter 8: Public Affection**

"—and then I said it." Rikku told her cousin as the both of them sat on her bed, talking about how she and Paine got together.

"You really said all _that_??" Yuna asked, laughing.

"Yup. Every word."

"And then??"

"Then" Rikku looked up at the ceiling, playing with her braids. "We kissed! That was the happiest day of my life." She continued, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But I thought the happiest day of your life was when Uncle Cid gave you a chocobo for your 13th birthday." Yuna stifled a laugh.

"That's different! It ran away eventually anyway, so it was actually the _saddest_ day of my life." Rikku said sadly. She was very attached to it.

"Anyway, I'm so happy for you, Rikku." Yuna smiled and gave her a quick hug. _I'm really glad that Rikku's finally found someone for herself. But now I feel even lonelier. No, I couldn't envy my own cousin. Not when she's so happy._

"Thanks Yunie."

The elevator door opened with a hiss as Paine walked out. She continued up the stairs and found the two of them in the midst of talking about something obviously very interesting. She could tell by the looks of their faces.

"Hey, Dr. P!" Rikku jumped up and kissed her on the cheek.

Paine blushed immediately. She was definitely not used to Rikku's display of public affection. Yuna looked on and just smiled. Rikku then sat on her own bed and gestured for Paine to sit down next to her.

"So… What are you two talking about? Seems interesting… " Paine asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Rikku smirked. She knew answering in that tone would make the warrior even more curious.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Yuna got up and walked towards the stairs.

Rikku slumped on her pillow with a sigh. Paine then turned around to face her.

"Now then… What _were_ you talking about with Yuna?"

"Top secret!" Rikku giggled.

"You'd better tell me… Or else…" Paine said in a mock-threatening tone.

"Or else--What, Dr. P?" The al Bhed got up and leaned towards Paine, their faces just inches away from each other.

"Or else… I'll never kiss you again." Paine replied as an impish grin appeared across her lips.

"Is that so?" Rikku leaned in closer and stared into Paine's crimson eyes, smiling seductively.

Paine let out a small laugh and placed her hands on Rikku's shoulders, slowly pushing her back onto the bed.

"So, are you gonna tell me, or not?" She continued, moving in closer.

"That depends..." Rikku placed her hands on the warrior's shoulders. Then without warning, she flipped Paine over.

"I'll tell you… If you're nice to me." Rikku ran her finger up and down Paine's stomach, admiring her well-toned physique.

The elder girl grinned, then brought her hand up and pulled the al Bhed close. She brought Rikku's lips to hers in a heated and passionate kiss.

"Just as I thought. You couldn't resist me." Rikku said teasingly as they broke for air.

"I was just being nice to you. But I have to admit, you _are _an impressive kisser, my little thief."

"You're not too bad yourself, Dr. P." Rikku let out a small laugh. She got up and sat on her bed. "And about what Yunie and me were talking about-- We were just talking about us…" She continued, blushing a little.

"Us?" Paine got up and sat beside her. She lifted an eyebrow, looking more curious than before. "What did you tell her about us?"

"Everything… Well, not _everything._ There were some parts that I wanted to keep just between you and me, you know…" Rikku rested her head on Paine's shoulder, holding the warrior's hand.

Paine sighed and shook her head. "By the way, Rikku… Do you really have to kiss me in front of people?"

"Aww, you'll get used to it." Rikku smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Besides, Yuna's been really quiet these days. I don't think it'll be right to, you know… Make things worse."

Rikku let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. Now I feel really bad for Yunie."

Paine just reached out and hugged her tightly. "Let's not think so much about this. Alright?"

"I guess…"

_On the deck…_

Yuna whistled as loud as she could, just like how Tidus had taught her two years ago. _Why won't you answer??_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"She screamed with all her might, channeling all her frustration into it.

Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She tried to calm herself down. _Maybe it's just that, seeing Rikku and Paine so happy together… No matter how much I try to not think about it, I can't help but feel so envious of them. _

"Are you really out there…? Am I on the right path?" Questions on top of questions were ringing inside her head and they began to give her a headache.

_I'm waiting… For your whistle._

And just as she entered the door to the elevator, she thought she could hear a very distant sound of someone whistling. She turned around, but saw no one. Was it really _him_ replying to Yuna's whistle? She couldn't say for sure. She looked down and wiped the tears off her face.

_Was it… Really you? Or was it just my imagination...?_

**A/N: I don't know whether to bring Tidus back or not. All the more reason for YOU to drop a review and tell me what you think! XD**


	9. You've Been Crying All Along

**A/N: This chapter focuses mainly on Yuna. I repeat again, please R&R. Heh. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: You've Been Crying All Along**

_The next morning…_

The girls were sitting at the bar having breakfast. Rikku was only half-awake, yawning every ten seconds. Yuna was eating more than usual. Paine noticed this but decided not to ask.

"GULLWINGS, REPORT TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!!"

Rikku got a shock from Brother's loud voice coming through the speaker and nearly fell off her seat. "Aww, why does he _have_ to be so loud all the time??"

"You want me to hurt him?" Paine asked mischievously.

Rikku laughed and just shook her head.

"I wonder what's up." Yuna stood up. It was almost impossible to know whether it was an actual emergency or not. Brother was _always_ loud.

_At the bridge…_

"Hey, guys. What's the emergency?" Yuna asked.

"I picked up a sphere wave along the Mi'ihen Highroad, although I can't pinpoint the exact location." Buddy was sitting in the navigational cockpit, as usual.

Rikku went over to Brother and smacked his head, hard.

"Ow!! What was that for???" Brother rubbed the back of his head, giving his sister a dirty look.

"_That_ was for being so loud all the time. Especially during the mornings." Rikku said, giving him her most threatening glare.

Brother just winced and went back to piloting the airship.

_She's so cute when she's angry;_ Paine thought to herself and grinned.

"_Anyway_..." Buddy continued. "We'll drop you off at the Travel Agency. Be sure to stock up on healing items first. We won't want anything bad to happen again, would we?"

Rikku just blushed slightly and kept quiet.

"Yessir!" Yuna saluted playfully, giving a wide smile, which was recently a very rare sight.

"I've never seen her smile like that in a long time. I wonder if she's really okay." Rikku whispered to Paine. She furrowed her brow in puzzlement and worry.

"Maybe she's moved on, who knows? Let's just wait and see." Paine whispered back. Yuna looked over at the both of them and smiled at them cheerfully.

"Alright, we'll be reaching the Highroads soon."

Not long after, they reached their destination. Brother then dropped them off and stole a glance at Yuna, careful not to let Rikku notice.

_Along the Mi'ihen Highroad…_

Rikku stretched and breathed in the fresh air. "Haahh… We sure don't see anymore chocobos around anymore, huh, Yunie... Yunie?" She placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, causing her to snap out of whatever that was bothering her.

"Huh? Wha? Did you say something Rikku?"

Rikku sighed. "Yunie, are you okay? You haven't really been yourself lately. What's wrong?" She frowned, a worried expression appearing across her face.

"It's nothing, really. I was just… Daydreaming, that's all." Yuna answered softly, avoiding eye-contact. She was never good at lying.

"You're a really bad liar you know that?" Paine folded her arms across her chest.

"W-Why would you say that?" A tear streamed down her cheek, much to her surprise._ Wha--?_

"You've been crying, haven't you... You've been crying all along…" Rikku took a step closer towards Yuna and wiped the tear off her face.

At that point the gunner broke down on her knees and cried. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Rikku kneeled down beside her and hugged her tightly. "Yunie…"

Yuna rested her forehead on her cousin's shoulder as she continued to cry. Paine just kept quiet and kneeled down on one knee beside them. _At least she's showing her true emotions. She really does miss him a lot. _

"Let's head to the Travel Agency. We'll spend the night here and look for the sphere tomorrow." Paine suggested.

Rikku then helped Yuna to her feet.

"No, let's continue looking for it. I don't want us to miss the sphere. Someone else may find it before us. I'm fine, really." Yuna hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"But Yunie…" Rikku protested.

"Yuna, it's no use going around looking for spheres when you're like this." Paine exclaimed. Rikku nodded quickly. "Rikku agrees with me, so it's two out of three."

Yuna had no choice but to give in, so she just agreed reluctantly and they went back to the Travel Agency.

_I want to continue looking for you, even if it means searching the whole of Spira. I won't give up on you. _


	10. For All The Right Reasons

**A/N: I've decided to use one of my reviewers' suggestions and put the translations right after an al Bhed sentence for the convenience of you readers. PLEASE R&R. Have a Happy Christmas!!**

**Chapter 10: For All The Right Reasons**

Paine had booked two rooms for the night, one for Yuna, and the other for both her and Rikku. They had always shared a room as it was spacious enough, but she figured that Yuna needed to be alone for the time being.

Rikku took a shower after Paine did and got dressed in her pajamas. She went over to her side of the bed and slumped onto her pillow. Paine was beside her, leaning on the bedpost, reading some magazine about blitzball which the Travel Agency provided.

"I wonder how Yunie's doing." Rikku frowned.

The warrior let out a long sigh and put her magazine away. She leaned down towards Rikku and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Don't worry too much. Yuna will be alright. She's, well… Yuna. She kept her feelings bottled up for so long, she had to crack eventually."

Rikku nodded slowly. She looked up at Paine and stared at her with her swirling emerald eyes.

"What?" The warrior stared back with a puzzled look.

The thief then brought her hand up to the back of the warrior's neck, slowly pulling her closer. She kissed her back, but on the lips. Paine blinked in surprise but gave in to the kiss. Rikku giggled slightly, as the silver-haired girl gently nibbled on her lower lip. She then licked against Rikku's lips, requesting permission to enter. The thief obliged and parted her lips, allowing Paine's tongue to slip into her mouth, feeling her tongue brush against her own. Paine eventually broke the kiss, much to Rikku's disappointment, and started to plant feather-light kisses on her jawbone down to her neck. The al Bhed's lashes fluttered a little as she let out a low moan, signalling that she liked what Paine was doing to her.

Paine was a much better kisser than Gippal, who screwed up her first kiss by trying to get more than he was given, groping her at all the wrong places.That was the _actual _reason why they didn't work out.

Paine then returned to face Rikku and planted yet another passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"Thank you..." Rikku said softly as she gazed deeply into Paine's crimson eyes.

"For what?" Paine cocked her head to one side.

"For being with me. I-I love you, Dr. P." She blushed a little. She had never said those three words to anyone before, but she knew that Paine was the perfect person to say it to.

Paine's eyes widened, then she gave a soft smile. "I love you, too…"

Yuna shifted uncomfortably on her bed. She was having a hard time getting some sleep, and her eyes were red and swollen. She had felt much better after letting it all out earlier that day. She knew that she had to stay strong, she couldn't give up. He wasn't dead; she tried visiting the Farplane once, but he didn't appear.

Was he really alive somewhere? Or is he just a memory which Sin transported to Spira from a thousand years ago? And that sphere… That sphere of him. Was it really him or just someone else who looked like him? She had to continue looking for him. She had to find more spheres which could lead her to him.

_The dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can forget…_

_Back at the airship…_

Buddy and Brother sat at the bar, drinking and talking about everything and nothing.

"My heart… Is aching…" Brother whimpered.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself, would you?" Buddy took a sip of his drink.

"You know, sometimes I do wish that she will never find him. That she'll love me instead."

"You _do _realize that's not gonna happen, right…" Buddy felt sorry for Brother, but he had to give him a reality check when he needed to.

"I know… A man can dream, can't he?" Brother downed his drink.

"Rybbo tnaysehk, drah."(Happy dreaming, then) Buddy patted Brother's back and ordered another drink from Barkeep.

"Maybe Brother should findsh a nicesh lady shumewhere whoo lovesh Brother too." Hypello said, wiping the shot glasses.

Brother let out a long sigh. "I'd better go to bed. Maybe I'll get a good dream tonight." He stretched and yawned.

"G'night then." Buddy replied.

_Y hela myto, rir? (A nice lady, huh?) _


	11. Do I Pass?

**Chapter 11: Do I Pass?**

They had continued their search for the sphere along the Mi'ihen Highroad the next day. Yuna's mood was a little better, but Rikku couldn't stop worrying. It was made evident by the frown on her face.

"If you don't stop frowning like that, it'll be stuck on you cute little face for the rest of your life." Paine tried to crack a small joke only to earn a sigh from Rikku.

"What else can I do?? You don't expect me to be all giggly and hyper at atime like _this_, do you?"

"I'm just saying… We should just be there for her. She'll feel worse when she realizes you've stopped being your usual self just because of her."

"It's no use." Yuna's voice was suddenly heard.

"Huh?" Both Rikku and Paine looked at her.

"We won't be able to find the sphere like this. We've searched everywhere. We're already almost at the end of the Highroad." Yuna sighed.

"Hrm… You're right. So what do we do now, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Paine?" Yuna looked over to the warrior.

"Let's head back to the airship then. We'll figure out what to do after that."

Yuna nodded and contacted Brother to pick them up.

_Back on the airship…_

"What do you mean you can't find it!!!" Brother's sharp voice echoed throughout the bridge.

Rikku covered her ears and cringed. "Hey!!! We've already tried our best, okay! So STOP YELLING AT US!!!"

Brother then started cursing in al Bhed and that ticked Paine off.

"What did you just say…" Paine said in a menacing tone, glaring at Brother.

"N- Nothing!" Brother went back and cowered in the cockpit.

Yuna just looked down. "I'm sorry, Brother, but we did try our best."

At that point Brother's facial expression changed and a huge frown of guilt shower across his face. Before he was able to answer, Yuna had already walked out of the bridge into the elevator.

Rikku wanted to chase after her cousin but Paine held her back.

"Let her be alone for now. She'll be alright." Paine said softly.

"Ohhh… Alright…" Rikku sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"You should get some rest. You look really tired. I'm feeling kinda sleepy too. C'mon."

"Kay." Rikku followed Paine into the elevator.

"Smooth move, Brother." Buddy teased.

"Crid ib…" Brother mumbled. (Shut up)

Shinra just snickered and went back to working on his inventions.

Later that evening, the emergency alarm went off and the three girls rushed to the bridge, clueless about what was going on.

"Yuna, I think you better take a look at this." Buddy said without turning around from his navigational cockpit.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!!" Rikku squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

The airship was above Besaid Island and the sphere waves were sounding like crazy. Yuna looked down and saw a figure rising from the clear sea. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her bi-colored eyes widened in shock as she hit the emergency exit button. She didn't wait for it to fully open and jumped down, almost stumbling as she landed. She ran towards the figure, her eyes tearing up. It was Tidus! He had finally come back. She reached out her arms and flung them around him in a tight embrace.

"You came back…" Yuna said to him and gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah... Do I pass?" Tidus smiled at the gunner.

Yuna just nodded and hugged him again. She never wanted him to leave her again.

Rikku and Paine came down from the airship. "So _that's_ Tidus." Paine said.

"Yup!" Rikku chirped. She couldn't be happier for her cousin. But secretly she was also happy for herself and Paine. They could finally spend more time together knowing that they wouldn't need to worry about her cousin anymore. She felt selfish for a minute and looked at Paine, who was smiling to herself. _She must be thinking the same thing as me_, Rikku thought to herself and grinned.

That night, everyone was on the deck of the Celsius, celebrating Tidus's return. Lulu and Wakka were also invited onto the airship. Yuna never left his side that night. They had so many things to tell each other.

"So, what have you been doing these two years?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"Looking for you, of course." Yuna blushed, her eyes locked onto his.

"Thanks, Yuna. For waiting for me. I promise, I'll never leave your side. Ever." He assured her and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met, for the first time in two years. Yuna still remembered how good her first kiss with him felt. She tilted her head slightly to deepen the avid kiss they had both longed for. He didn't care who was looking. Nothing else mattered.

In the other corner of the deck, Brother was just sitting around, downing shots and sighing to himself.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. You'll find someone for yourself someday. Remember that cute al Bhed you dated not so long ago? Maybe you should give her a call or something." Buddy tried to comfort Brother.

Brother didn't answer and just faked a smile.

Yuna and Tidus walked towards Rikku and Paine. Tidus suddenly stopped for a moment when he saw Rikku kiss Paine on the cheek. He looked at Yuna in confusion. She didn't say anything and just laughed at his expression.

"Hey, Rikku! Long time no see. How ya been?" Tidus asked Rikku, trying hard not to give her a weird look.

"Great!" Rikku giggled. "Oh, and this is-"

"Paine. Nice to meet you finally." The warrior spoke, interrupting Rikku.

"Nice to meet you too. So… Did I miss something while I was away or what?" Tidus scratched the back of his head.

"You missed a whole lot! But, we'll let Yunie fill you in!" Rikku's emerald eyes twinkled.

The four of them laughed. It had been a while since they saw Yuna this happy. And they hoped it would stay that way.

**A/N: So I brought Tidus back. -laughs and smacks head- This may or may not be the end of my fic so… be sure to check for updates! Enjoy!**


	12. Catching Up

Chapter 12: Guess Who

**AH HAH ! I'm back , my loyal readers ! XD It's been a year plus since I've last updated , and I'm really sorry about that ! I had a really busy year , forgive me ... Well , enjoy then ! **

**Chapter 12: Catching Up**

The party lasted till 3 in the morning and everyone except for Paine and Rikku left the deck to grab some shut eye . Rikku rested her head on Paine's shoulder as the both of them sat there, looking into the night's sky .

"You know what?" Rikku asked Paine with a hint of cheekiness in her voice.

"Hmm ..?"

Rikku didn't say anymore, instead she leaned closer and kissed her softly , slowly . Paine didn't question the sudden action of her lover and returned the kiss, lifting her hands up to caress Rikku's pretty face .

The kiss broke , their foreheads pressed lightly against each other . Paine soon noticed a frown slowly form on Rikku's lips .

"Do you – do you think Yuna will be leaving the Gullwings , now that Tidus is back ?"

Paine didn't answer . The thought indeed had crossed her mind before, but to tell the truth she really didn't know what to think , considering the fact that she didn't know him at all .

"Whatever makes Yuna happy . We'll support her in any decisions she chooses to make . I don't want her to leave , obviously … But if that's what she wants , then I'll be happy for her ."

Rikku let out a long , sad sigh as Paine hugged her tightly trying to comfort her , rocking left and right gently .

_**In the cabin …**_

"So … What you mean to say is … Rikku and Paine are -- uh … Together , together ?" Tidus asked in a confused manner , kinking his eyebrow .

"Uh-huh ," Yuna nodded . "Aren't they just adorable ? Paine's always been the uptight one , but it seems Rikku makes her smile more when they're together . I was surprised at first … But Rikku's happy . So I'm happy for her ." She smiled .

"Well , I'm a guy , so … That's gotta be hot ." Tidus snickered mischievously .

"Hey !" Yuna elbowed him in the gut playfully and he coughed .

"I'm kidding , I'm kidding !" Tidus laughed . "You sure have gotten stronger in the last two years ," he continued .

Yuna said nothing but blushed and smiled sheepishly .

"And prettier ." He lifted her chin and gazed into her bi-coloured eyes . She blushed more as her face became hot . He leaned in to kiss her , both of them closing their eyes slowly as their lips met for the second time that night . Yet the sensation was as powerful , as deep .

"Oooooh , someone's making up for lost time apparently ." Rikku's voice interrupted them and they instantly pulled away , both turning really red .

"Rikku !" Tidus gave her a dirty look and she stuck her tongue out at him . Both Paine and Yuna laughed , amused at their childishness .

"You're not that innocent either ." Tidus said again , looking at Paine and grinning .

"Yunie , you told him ?"

"Kinda …"

"Oh well , now I don't need to ." Rikku replied cheerfully and walked over to Paine , holding her hand .

"So how'd you fall for this clumsy girl ?" Tidus asked Paine jokingly .

"Quiet , meanie ! I have no idea how Yunie fell for your goofy looks either ." Rikku answered back mockingly .

"Alright , alright . Enough , you two . As long as we're happy , it doesn't matter who we're with . Right ?" Yuna stopped the argument .

"Right !" Both responded in unison .

Paine just kept quiet , smiling . _It's good that everyone's happy . Including me . _

But something was about to disturb that happiness . Or rather , someone …


	13. Guess Who ?

**Chapter 13: Guess Who ?**

Rikku rolled from one side to the other on her bed . It was probably 3 or 4 in the morning at that time . She groaned , snapping her eyes shut and tried to get some sleep .

_Awwww , THIS IS ANNOYING ! _She sat up , cursing to herself .

"Rikku ."

Her eyes went wide with mild shock . She looked over and saw Paine sitting up , scratching the back of her head .

Rikku heaved a small sigh of relief , closing her eyes and placing her hand on her chest .

"What's wrong ?" Paine asked in a hushed tone .

"You scared me . I didn't know you were awake ." Rikku whispered back .

"Well , I wasn't but you were moving around so loudly it woke me up . Can't sleep ?"

Rikku nodded . Suddenly , a silly grin appeared across her face and she kicked off her sheets , getting out of bed . She walked over to Paine and crawled into bed with her .

"What are you doing ?" Paine asked , half blur half alarmed and facing her .

Before she knew it Rikku had already squeezed in , getting under the covers and lying on her back . Paine was still staring at the blonde beauty , as she inhaled slowly , closing her eyes , taking in Paine's scent .

Paine furrowed her eyebrows , wondering what Rikku was up to .

"I love your smell ..."

Paine instantly turned red . Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly . She would've melted to the floor if that were possible . Then Rikku took her hand and looked at it , trailing her fingernails along the lines on the warrior's palm . Then she intertwined her fingers with Paine's and squeezed her hand . The she turned to face Paine , her emerald eyes probing Paine's crimson ones . Bringing her hand up , she ran her fingers through Paine's silvery short hair , brushing her thumb against her cheek gently . Then she placed one soft kiss on her lips . A long kiss , and Paine felt her pulse begin to race , then slow down , stop , then speed up again . She was totally addicted to this girl .

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Paine couldn't help but tease . "But you kick ."

The thief pouted a little . "I do not !"

"And besides … I feel safe with you . Unless you want me to roll around and curse all night on my own ." She continued , keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake the others .

"I was just kidding . Of course you can ." Paine answered , amused . She kissed Rikku's forehead gently as the smaller girl snuggled up to her .

"Goodnight , Painey ."

"Goodnight , love ." Paine responded , caressing Rikku's hair soothingly .

The next morning , which was actually just a few hours after … The sun's rays were emanating through the cabin , filling the place with light .

Rikku groaned an opened one eye . _Is it morning already ? God …But I was sleeping so well . _

She looked over , expecting Paine to be beside her , but she wasn't . Both Yuna and Tidus were still sound asleep though .

She looked around , then heard someone coming up the stairs . _Must be Paine … _She thought to herself .

The person was reaching the top of the stairs and Rikku sat up , rubbing her eyes sleepily .

"Where'd you g—" Rikku stopped halfway , rubbing her eyes again .

_Blond , spiky hair … Eye-patch … Gippal ?? Wh—What's he doing here ?_

"If it isn't Cid's girl , and in bed ? What a welcome ," Gippal smirked , his one good eye staring down Rikku who was in only an oversized T-shirt . Her lower half was still under the covers . She soon realized what he was staring at exactly and hastily blocked herself with a pillow .

"Why are _you_ here ?" Rikku demanded .

"Why can't I be ?" He retorted , walking closer towards her with hands behind his back .

Both Yuna and Tidus were awakened by the commotion , a little annoyed for being rudely awakened .

"What's the big idea ?" Tidus stretched and yawned sleepily .

At the same time , Paine showed up at the top of the stairs . Rikku looked at her , full of confusion but she just shrugged and pointed out the airship .

All of them stared outside and blinked .

Without saying a word , Rikku shot out of bed and stormed into the elevator . Upon reaching the bridge , she went over to Brother and shoved him into the elevator .

'WHAT ARE WE DOING IN DJOSE ? WHAT IS THAT PERV DOING ON THE AIRSHIP ? YOU KNOW THIS IS THE WORST PLACE YOU COULD LAND IN . AND AND AND YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE YOU EVEN PLANNED TO LAND HERE !!" She yelled at Brother as soon as the elevator door shut and blur echoes of her high-pitched voice were heard as it moved down the shaft .

"B—"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY I HATE IT HERE !!" Rikku just interrupted without letting him explain .

She paced around the elevator already scheming ways to torture Brother for doing this to her .

"But – but"

"BUT WHAT ??"

"Cbrana fyjac ... Pek cbrana fyjac ."**(Sphere waves … Big sphere waves)** Brother winced , cowering in the corner of the cubicle , afraid that Rikku may beat the crap out of him . Who knew the chipmunk sounding 17-year-old could go more berserk than the dressphere ?

"SPHERE WAVES ?? SPHERE WAVES ?? GOSH BROTHER YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT !" Rikku buried her face in her hands , grimacing .

She tried to calm down , inhaling and exhaling . "Okay . Fine . So we're here already . Why did you let him on the airship ?"

"Buddy did … He said . He said he wanted to talk about some … Machina … Stuff ." He answered timidly , facing the floor .

"This better be important . Or Buddy's butt is dead ." Rikku muttered and pressed the 'BRIDGE' button .

When the elevator door opened , everyone was standing there , staring at Rikku .

She walked out and Brother followed after , keeping a safe distance from her time-bomb of a temper .

Yuna tried to say something as she passed her , only to be stopped by Rikku showing her the hand .

"Don't even ." And she walked over to Paine .

"Well , well . Hot and bothered already ?" Gippal taunted .

"Why you—" Rikku was about to kick him silly but Paine held her back .

"Let's just go look for the sphere , okay ? We'll handle this later ." Paine said to both Rikku and Yuna .

Yuna quickly nodded in agreement , dragging Tidus along with her and exited the Celcius .

"You'd better not still be here when I come back ." Rikku warned the Machina Faction leader with a threatening tone . She didn't even wait for his reply and walked towards the exit with Paine behind her .

_**Somewhere along the Djose Highroad …**_

Rikku walked—stomped , faster than usual , still clenching her fists to the point her where knuckles turned white .

" So … Who's this Gippal guy anyway ? Do we like him ?" Tidus asked Yuna and Paine in a hushed tone , careful not to trigger Rikku's temper .

"Rikku and him dated a couple years ago . She told me that he was more interested in getting under her clothes more than getting into her heart . Um … We'd better not go into details ." Yuna stopped , wanting to protect her cousin's privacy .

Paine kept quiet , though she was slightly disturbed .

_All she told me was that he wasn't her type .Why did she keep this from me ? _Paine thought inwardly . But she decided to not let it bother her and caught up with Rikku .

She took her hand and unclenched it , holding it in hers . Rikku looked at her and gave a small smile , feeling a little better .

_Maybe I should tell her about what really happened with me and that jerk … _


	14. Oh, No You Didn't

**A/N : To my loyal readers, I deeply apologize for the *two year* delay in posting up a new chapter, but I will try to update my story more often now! PLEASE R&R to let me know you're still here! Cheers!  
**

**Chapter 14 : Oh, No You Didn't**

Rikku had been quiet the whole time, her mood never changing. Even Paine didn't know what else to do since she only knew so much about what happened with that Gippal dude. All she knew was that he wasn't good to Rikku and he's the reason everyone's so tensed up at the moment.

Millions of things ran through her mind constantly thought she kept trying to fight of the unsettling feelings she had when she heard what Yuna said.

_Just stop thinking Paine. Just stop thinking about it... Argh!_

Finally Tidus broke the awkward silence.

"'Oh hey, I think I found it!" He said, bending over some bushes and picking up the sphere. Half a sphere actually.

"Is it supposed to look like a broken thing?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

He handed it to Yuna to inspect it further and she concluded that it was a fragment of a sphere that had someone's memory in it. Since Shinra developed a new portable technology that allowed spheres and sphere fragments to be accessed, they watched it right away.

_Hey babe, I was thinking we could... You know... Do the thing I was talking about the other day?_ A familiar male voice was heard. Then the same guy walked into view. Spike blonde hair... Eye patch... Gippal?

_What thing?_ A female voice asked. Her back was turned.

_You know what I mean._ He smirked, walking towards the girl and pulling her in, squeezing her ass, groping her in places she didn't feel comfortable.

_I told you, I'm not ready, stop pushing me okay?_ She was clearly trying to struggle free.

_You know you want m-_

Rikku suddenly realized what this sphere was about and grabbed the sphere, destroying it right after.

Paine, Yuna and Tidus were taken aback.

"Rikku, what-" Paine started.

By then the blonde broke down in tears. Tears of embarrassment, anger, frustration...

Tidus looked at Yuna. He didn't even have to ask. Yuna nodded slowly, affirming to him that it was indeed Rikku and Gippal they saw in the sphere.

_**Back at the Celcius...**_

The door to the bridge opened, with Paine storming in with her blade, heading right for Gippal. Without warning, she shoved him against Shinra's computer board and held her weapon at his neck.

"What the-" Gippal was this close to being sliced open by the warrior, with her blade so close to touching his skin.

Tidus then rushed in and tried to hold her back.

"Hey, calm down, calm down!" He panted, struggling to keep Paine from slaughtering the bastard.

She eventually opened her mouth, her eyes burning with rage.

"You better start talking about what you did to hurt Rikku." She threatened with the most menacing tone.

It was then that Rikku stopped everyone.

"I didn't want to sleep with him, so he went and slept with someone else. Its not his fault, let him go Paine."

Everyone stopped, eyes widened with shock. Gippal straightened up, adjusting his shirt and left the Celcius, angry and a little frightened from his near death experience.

Buddy, Brother and Shinra walked into the bridge, yawning.

"Fryd rybbahat rana?" Brother screamed, suddenly noticing the now trashed up computer system, Shinra rushing towards it and inspecting it in panic, and then mourning at the loss of his 'best friend'.

Rikku quietly walked into the elevator, nobody knowing whether to chase after her of leave her alone.

Paine was in pain. Her heart ached. Deep down inside she had the feeling that Rikku never really let go.

_He was her first love. Does she still love him?_


	15. Severing Ties

**A/N : i was beginning to get really really discouraged because for the longest time i didn't have inspiration and was about to jump ship on this fic, but i read all the reviews again and i don't want to let anyone down. I'm going to TRY and end it nicely. i love you all 3 WARNING : Not a very happy chapter...**

**Chapter 15 : Severing Ties**

Things on the airship have been subzero for a few days. Gippal had already left the airship to go back to Djose. Rikku had been quiet. Paine even more so, frustration and hurt all building up inside her like a bomb waiting to detonate.

Yuna had tried to talk to her cousin to make her feel better.

"its the past Rikku. No one is going to judge you because its not your fault. You now have someone who loves you and respects you 100%, and she really needs you to tell her you're ok. That your relationship is ok." Yuna said to Rikku, who had her legs held close to her body, sitting on the deck.

"I'm not sure if we're really ok. I'm not sure of my feelings anymore. He broke my heart, Yunie. No, he ripped it out and took it with him. I thought that i had moved on. But right now. After all that... I don't know." Rikku responded, her eyes glistening with tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

They then heard a noise. They turned around and saw Paine walk hastily into the elevator. She had heard the whole conversation.

"Paine! Wait!" Rikku got up and bolted towards the door but it closed just before she could slip in.

Her entire being was burning. She felt sick to the stomach. Like someone just punched her in the ribs. All this while, she was with someone who was never over someone else.

_How stupid was i?_

It didn't take long until Rikku caught up with her when she requested for Buddy to make an emergency landing. She stormed out of the Celcius as soon as the exit door opened and landed with a thud on the grass of the Calm Lands.

'Wait! P!' Rikku chased after her lover, frantically searching in her head for some sort of explanation, anything at all.

Ignored.

'Please...' Rikku pleaded, her voice broken as tears streaked down her face.

Paine stopped in her tracks, her heart breaking even more than she thought possible, as she heard the sobs of the person she loved so much. Turning around, clenching her fists to the point her knuckles turned white, she waited for Rikku to walk closer towards her, to stop just inches apart from each other.

She waited for the sobs to die down a little, her crimson eyes burning with rage, sadness, realization...

Rikku wiped the tears off hastily with the back of her hand, eyes swollen and bloodshot.

'What else do you have to tell me besides everything that i already know?' Paine questioned, her tone harsh and cold.

Rikku paused, the tone of Paine's voice shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, but it did anyway.

'I,,, I don't know what I could possibly say to make things better. But I do love being with you. I'm happy with you, Paine. Please, I want this to work. Please.' The smaller girl begged, the second plead more desperate than the first.

'I loved you, Rikku. I love you now still. But you need to figure things out with yourself. I can't be with you and constantly wonder if you're thinking about Gippal when you're with me. In bed with me. When I'm kissing you. Touching you. I can't handle that. And until you figure out what's in your head, I can't be with you. I'm sorry. Tell Brother I'm leaving the airship for a while. When the time is right you'll know where to find me.' With that, she turned around and walked away from Rikku.

Rikku wanted to stop her, to say something to make her turn around again. But the words caught in her throat, with no intention of ever being audible. Turning around and walking back to the airship, Rikku whispered to herself, 'I'm so sorry.'


	16. You Know What I Need

**Chapter 16 : You Know What I Need.**

'Paine, its Yuna. Where are you? It's been weeks, we're worried about you, and... Rikku's miserable. Call us back.'

'Oui haat du kad pylg uh drec creb, fa ryjah'd vuiht yho tysh cbranac palyica oui mavd yht- (Yuna in the background- _don't say that Brother!_) UF! Fryd dra ramm fyc dryd vun? UF! Fryd dra ramm fyc dryd vun?

(**You need to get back on this ship, we haven't found any damn spheres because you left and- OW! What the hell was that for?**)

'Sorry. Buddy here. Brother is an idiot, don't listen to him. Just... call us back soon okay? We're just worried. Okay... bye.'

'Hey, its me again. Please respond... I know you're having a hard time, but just know... that Rikku isn't feeling any better and she really needs to-'

Paine stopped the message halfway and slammed the drink back, wincing at the burning sensation of the liquid flowing down her throat. Yeah, its been weeks. 2 weeks to be exact since she left the Celcius. She hasn't been doing much, just traveling to wherever. She'shad no problems dealing with fiends cause well, it _is_ Paine. If anything, it helped calm her by letting her pent up frustration out.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting with her knees brought close to her chest atop a cliff on Mt. Gagazet, she gazed up at the clear blue sky.

_All I need is for you to love me back. And I'll come home to you._

_**Celcius**_

To say Rikku was miserable was an understatement. She was the epitome of a hot. Damn. Mess.

Tidus sat at the edge of Rikku's bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his head craned to the side to look at her in concern.

'Rikku,you really need to get out of bed. You need to eat something, you haven't been eating properly at all and its not like she-'

He was cut off with bloodshot eyes glaring at him, shutting him up immediately. He held his hands up in defeat, let out a long sigh, and got up.

Halfway out the cabin, he turned around and said 'Call her. Don't be a pussy and just... Call her, tell her the truth. You know damn well that you wouldn't be all messed up like this if she weren't important to you. If you didn't love her.'

She doesn't even know why she hasn't called her yet. Gippal was the past. Her past. It just needed this to happen, Paine leaving, to realize that all she wanted, more than anything, was to be with her and only her. But every now and then her conscience would slip in, and put bipolar thoughts in her head.

_Call her. Go find her. Do something._

_Don't._

_Do it._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

_Don't. You'll destroy her eventually._

_Don't and you'll destroy you._

'Hey. Its... Its me. Meet me at... Well, you know where. Tomorrow night. Please. I need to see you. I hope you'll be there. K... Bye.'

_Finally._


	17. Crazy Kids in Love

**Chapter 17 : Crazy Kids In Love**

_**Besaid Island, Dock**_

The sun had set, the moonlight replacing the sun's, its reflection glistening off the calm waters. There were no stars that night, just clouds, gray and heavy with rain.

She'd been there since the evening, watching the sun set, deep in thought. All she could think about was their firs kiss. The butterflies, the rapid heartbeats, the blush in her cheeks. She remembered those lips, soft and sweet. Who would've known, a tough and dangerous warrior with the exterior of cold, hard steel, could be so gentle, romantic and kind on the inside? Rikku shaked her head and smiled, her eyes glazed.

Any minute now. Any minute, and her love would arrive. Any minute now and she could see and hopefully touch her. Look into her beautiful crimson eyes and tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. Suddenly she felt nervous, the butterflies in her stomach morphing into giant moths. The words that she thought she got down started to jumble up in her mind.

_Stop it. You can do this._

Right on cue, she heard footsteps, the dull thuds of combat boots against the wooden planks. Turning around, she was met with uncertain eyes. A look of hurt and confusion, and the knot in her throat tightened. She inwardly kicked herself for being the reason.

She stood up abruptly, clumsily, almost tripping over herself. She walked towards the silver haired woman, slowly, tentatively. They stopped a comfortable few inches away from each other.

'Look-'

'I love you.'

Paine stopped, eyes widened and mouth still agape.

Rikku exhaled slowly and started again.

'I'm sorry. And I love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that I wasn't sure of my feelings before, for being selfish. I'm sorry that I put you through so much and I'm sorry for doubting my feelings about you. It took something like this, you leaving, for me to realize that I can't, I can't breathe without you. I can't move. And I know that's messed up. But I can't be without you. I know that I sound like a self-centered jackass, and-'

Her speech was interrupted with lips on hers, kissing her hard, and full of want. Need.

Slowly her eyes closed and took in all the sensations she was feeling. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest, her ears were on fire, her tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Coming back to earth, she responded to the kiss with as much urgency.

Time seemed to have stopped. She swore she could hear her own heartbeat, pumping like a techno beat on speed. It wasn't until the first few drops of rain hit her forehead that she pulled away from the kiss.

Emerald eyes staring into crimson ones, there was no more hurt or confusion in those eyes. Only forgiveness, and so full of love and conviction that she thinks she fell in love all over again.

'I'm sorry, Paine.'

'I would've punched you if I didn't love you as much as I did.' Paine replied, fighting back a grin.

The clouds really let go this time, rain pouring down all of a sudden, drenching them completely.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other, with Rikku's nose buried against Paine's neck, just breathing her in. She starts leaving small kisses there, down to her shoulder, and back up to nibble at her earlobe.

Paine let out a small groan, her grip on Rikku's waist tightened.

'Let's go home. Kay?'

_**Celcius**_

Stumbling in to the cabin in between giggly kisses and suggestive groping they wasted no time removing the wet clothes sticking to their bodies, leaving them only in their underwear.

Paine pulled away suddenly, eyes taking in the sight before her- Rikku, clad in only her yellow bikini top and bottoms, rain water glistening off her abs and dripping from her blonde hair. Realizing she was being stared at like she was about to be eaten alive made her cheeks flush.

'Y- You're so hot.' Paine managed to stutter. Without wasting another second she gripped Rikku by the hips and pulled her flush against her body. She started attacking her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to her jaw and down to her collarbone, eliciting a low groan of approval from the blonde. A thigh pushed between Rikku's legs and started to grind against her core.

'Oh my god, Paine...' Rikku gasped. She started pulling them towards the bed slowly, the back of her knees knocking against the edge, bringing them both falling into it in a tangle of limbs.

_**Deck**_

Tidus yawned, stretching his arms tiredly.

'Can we go to bed yet, babe? It's been a long day.'

Yuna smiled, her arms coming behind him to wrap around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder.

'I think they're-' Yuna suddenly stopped, a blush creeping up her neck.

Tidus quirked an eyebrow in confusion, then his eyes widened comically.

'You mean they're doing the nasty? Now? And we can't sleep there tonight? Then where are we gonna sleep?'

She giggled, tightening her grip.

'We could always camp out here. Falling asleep underneath the stars. Isn't that romantic? Let them have the place to themselves for the night. They... Need it.'

He softened at that and sighed.

'Crazy kids in love.'

_fin._

**Thanks for sticking around guys. Sorry I really can't write smut. I don't know how to actually. Hahaha. 3**


End file.
